


The End

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief, season: 5-6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Death is so very final.

She dies triumphant, and they all cry about it.  
They carry her body back to the house and tenderly place it on the bed.  
They sit around drinking, looking at photos, laughing, weeping, and remembering together.  
They think up a gravestone and hope she would have liked it.  
They bury her in the woods, and leave flowers on the grave. Lots of flowers.  
They stand there silent for almost forever, wishing that they knew what to say.  
And then they go home.

End of the story, folks, with no more to come.

But Willow wonders.


End file.
